Shotguns
__NOWYSIWYG__ Shotguns Ins and Outs of Shotguns In Dead Frontier, Shotguns are the weaker, yet more efficient version of machine guns. Shotguns are generally designed for close quarters combat due to their spread shots, but they can also be useful at longer ranges due to the high chance to hit the enemy with at least a single pellet and the rather tight shot spread. Every well aimed shotgun pellet adds up to the total damage per shot, but then again you could also do very little damage if too few pellets hit the target. It is noted that all shotguns have average accuracy. Shotgun damage is noted as (Damage per Pellet) x (Pellets per Shot) = Damage, so for example the Washington 870 with 3.3 x 8 damage can do up to 26.4 damage per shot. Due to the small pellets of the buckshot, versus the larger bullets of other firearms, shotguns cannot score a critical hit. Accuracy affects shotguns uniquely as accuracy does not decrease the spread of their buck shot, but instead simply centers the placement of the shot. Shotguns are a subset of weapons that are often used in high-aggro combat due to their substantial knock-back and spread out pellet dispersion. Notable for slow reload and firing speeds. Note that damage inflicted by shotguns have to do with the gauge of the shell, not the weapon it is fired from. Types of Shotguns There are many different types of shotguns - ranging from break-action to pump-action to semi-automatic to lever-action etc . But in Dead Frontier , the shotguns are simply categorized by their Shots Per Second or SPS . The 4 types of shotguns are: *Single Shot: The weakest shotguns; such as Mancini M1 and Highlander. Only one shot per second. These are a poor choice for crowd control, even in experienced hands. *Pump-action: Starting at Washington 870; majority of the shotguns, including Corpse Blaster. Scores 1.5 shots per second. These are a good choice for crowd control in only experienced hands. *Semi-automatic: Includes the Sega-20, Sweeper and Biforce C7. Scores two shot per second; makes for an average crowd control in semi-experienced hands. *Fully-automatic: Includes USAN-12, AA-12 and Dusk Striker. These shotguns offer the best crowd control in their category. Only two of the shotguns that score 1.5 shots per second are extremly powerful. *Corpse Blaster deals 67.2 dmg per when all pellets strike a target *Painshot 10 deals 74.1 dmg per hit when all pellets strike a target Shotguns can also be classed by the ammunition used: *20 gauge *16 gauge *12 gauge *10 gauge The lower the number, the higher the damage of the shotgun. This is because a shell with a higher number of pellets in it, such as 20 and 16 gauge, will spread more. A shell that has less pellets, such as 12 and 10 gauge, will have less spread, and deal more damage. Requirements Shotguns are one of the few weapons that have a high strength requirement. The first shotgun available, the Mancini M1, requires 10 shotgun proficiency points to use. The Police Officer class also starts out with a Mancini M1 Shotgun, along with 25 shells. From the third shotgun onwards, there is a strength requirement, usually close to the proficiency requirement. There is no need for high accuracy or reloading as it is useless - shotguns work well without high accuracy or reloading . Combat Outside - Loot/Scout Run Generating a significant amount of aggro with each blast, shotguns are a poor choice if you are trying to avoid large numbers of zombies. To maximize their effectiveness, you will want to utilize the following tips: *Wait until the zombie is at point-blank range. This ensures that every pellet will strike. * If you are trying to get somewhere and a zombie blocks your path, a point-blank blast can push him out of the way. * Be ammo conscious. With a slow reload time and often only a handful of rounds per magazine, learning to reload whenever you get a quiet moment is important. One trick is to hit "R" just before you transition to another screen, as this results in instantaneous reload once you reach the next block. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) Shotguns are a class of weapon designed for high-aggro combat. Their knockback and ability to hit multiple targets at once and the fact that if they kill a zombie , the pellet pass through it to the next zombie . Some tips for effective use : * Aim for clusters of zombies to hit all of them equally. * Never stop moving. Keep on circling the zombies to prevent getting hit by them . * Again, when you get a chance, reload. Getting rushed by a sudden swarm when you're down to three rounds is not fun. * Also it is recommended to switch to a side weapon in tight situations where reloading could result in being wounded. * Try to hit multiple damaged zombies behind each other - if you kill the first zombie, then the next zombie will be hit by the pellets . * Spread shots against zombies hordes are very useful - once you manage to land a death blow the scattered shots fell multiple zombies, meaning the crowd could be killed quickly . Advantages and Disadvantages in PvP ;Advantages * Due to their spread shot, you can fight multiple enemies. * Most shotguns have high ammo capacity, putting shotgun users at a advantage over pistol/rifle users. * Shotguns require no accuracy, meaning stats are saved in importants things - endurance, strength, agility, critical hit and reloading. * Most shotgun ammo is cheap; 20 gauge and 16 gauge are the cheapest, and 12 gauge is the most expensive. ;Disadvantages * They have the second smallest ammo boz (400 per box). * If a enemy is too far awa , shotguns will do very little damage. * Rifles have a advantage due to their higher accuracy over shotguns and the highest damage per shot. * Shotguns can cause heavy aggro, even more than heavy machine and miniguns. * Accuracy is needed if one wants to have all the shotgun's pellets hit targets more often. List of Shotguns Category:Weapons